villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Perfectionist
The Perfectionist (as she proclaims herself in that profession) is the final antagonist of the Cartoon Network TV series Courage the Cowardly Dog. She was a somewhat proper old school teacher under the alias "The Teacher", who was this complete neat freak obsessed with perfection. She was voiced by . Biography The Perfectionist helps people be "perfect" through the use of lessons to help them achieve the status of being perfect. Courage was going through a day of not doing things right, so The Teacher came to the farmhouse (with Muriel and Eustace unaware of her presence) to strictly train Courage into becoming "perfect". The Teacher had Courage enroll in various "perfection lessons" in order to improve anything about him that was not flawless. Such lessons were things such as Courage having to balance a heavy set of books on his head while going up the stairs to "walk perfectly", and to make the Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks so that he could prove he could "make something perfectly". All of these lessons ended with Courage failing the task, much to the Teacher's anger and frustration. But the Teacher eventually met her downfall. When Courage went to the bathroom, he then met a friendly fish, who told him that that there is no such thing as true perfection, and that he could do anything, despite his imperfections. Realizing this, Courage returned to the Teacher. She informed him that if he fails his "final examination", everywhere he will go he would be known as being "imperfect". Courage's task was to draw a "perfect" number 6. After his time was up, Courage drew an odd picture and folded the paper and turned it upside down. The Teacher found a six on the paper. She then melted into the ground in rage, upset at Courage's success, saying what he did was not perfect, her voice becoming gargled and demonic as she melted and vanished into the ground, along with her blackboard shattering into dust-like pieces. It's speculated that the Teacher melted because the whole time, she was a figment of Courage's mind. When Courage learned to finally accept himself, it destroyed his insecurities. Background Not much is known about the Teacher, but what is known is that she is a schoolteacher who teaches her students how to be "perfect". This is evidenced by Di Lung's appearance in "Perfect", who had built a gigantic Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks, implying that she had taught him how to be "perfect", and that Di Lung apparently continued on with his life being "perfect". Other than that, there is no reference to The Teacher's younger days, which probably might lead to why she believes in perfection and why she teaches people how to be flawless. It is possible that she is a manifestation of Courage's own doubts and insecurities that have troubled him the entire series. Although, it is also possible that she is a spirit of sorts who manifests wherever self-doubt and insecurities lay, as Di Lung had also been one of her students before Courage. Regardless, this would explain why only certain people can see her and are aware of her and why later she melts into nothing when Courage learns to finally accept himself. Gallery TLCOB48.png|The Perfectionist's cameo in Villainous. Trivia *On Cartoon Network's online episode viewer, she is named "The Perfectionist" in the episode's description. It is unknown if that is her actual name. *In between the session where Courage tried to make an Eiffel Tower and brushed his teeth, there was several dream sequences. The Perfectionist told Courage to "sleep perfectly", but ended up having nightmares. In particular, the first was once considered a villain on this wiki, but the page was later was deleted due to it simply reminding Courage that he is not perfect. *The Perfectionist is the most moralistic Courage the Cowardly Dog villain, as the episode in which she appears ultimately gives the message that no one is perfect and that perfection doesn't exist. Navigation Category:Female Category:Elitist Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Thought-Forms Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Obsessed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Symbolic Category:Nameless Category:Sophisticated Category:Noncorporeal Category:Titular Category:Rogues Category:Disciplinarians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Extremists Category:Social Darwinists